


Equivalent Exchange

by nicoleiacross



Series: FFXV One Shots and Requests [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: Various FFXV requests from tumblr so I don't have to make twenty different posts each time I get one uvu Chapter summary has ship in it and tags update with new chapters!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt.** “We’re in an exam study group and I just sent you my nudes by accident oops" + Promptis! (Rated for naked times!)
> 
> from [this list here!](https://road-trip-memories.tumblr.com/post/157575008828/more-au-ideas) I am taking requests o/ only Gladnis and Promptis right now, so if you want any plz send! Not sure how fast I'll get them done, but I'll do them!

The only thing keeping Noctis from grumbling is the fact he's surrounded by classmates. Not just classmates, but classmates he doesn't even normally speak to. ... That's not really hard to do, to be fair, because Prompto is probably the only student he talks to regularly. This situation is beyond unfair, illogical, and... overall, he's just really mad at Ignis and Gladio right now.

Normally, tests roll around, Prompto might come over for a few hours to... attempt studying. They try—really, they do—but, they also inevitably get distracted reading not-class-related material or playing games. For Noctis, it doesn't damage his grades _too_ badly; he could still score higher, but it's not a failing mark or even _close_ to a failing mark. A low A, not even a B, so he really doesn't see the issue for _him_.

... Prompto, on the other hand, does kind of need to study. Some classes he can do decently well without studying at all; but, others, he's just. Really bad at. ... To be kind of fair, he's bad at all of his classes. Just worse at some than others. And, honestly, Noctis isn't even really convinced it's Prompto's fault, so much as Prompto just can't focus on anything that doesn't interest him. And... really, he doesn't blame his best friend for being uninterested in all their classes.

Today was study day. And that part was fine. Normally, Ignis checked on them every hour or so via text or dropping in to bring them snacks. Sometimes Gladio kept an eye on them to keep them on track. Today, though, both of them were at the Citadel for... honestly, Noctis isn't sure why they were _both_ summoned. Gladio hasn't had a guard rotation in a few weeks now; and, Ignis is normally attending meetings in his father's place. So for them to be summoned... it's a little unsettling, but he's still too put off to care. Instead of trusting the two alone, Ignis had gone out of his way to arrange an actual exam group. It was a healthy mix of students who _didn't_ necessarily need the extra studying and students who did, so it was... _efficient_. But the fact remained that Noctis didn't like the fact they were all in his apartment.

Prompto doesn't look like he's enjoying it too much, either; though, that may very well be because he's on the opposite side of the table, between two people that aren't even in their class (people that were invited by their classmates for extra help) that keep trying to talk to him. They might be trying to ask if he needs help, but Prompto looks way too nervous—either by their proximity or the fact they're talking to him, Noctis isn't sure... but, he decides he better intervene soon.

Without a word, Noctis sits up a bit more so he can lean across the table and pokes Prompto in the forehead with the eraser end of his pencil, "If you aren't going to focus, I'm sending you home. Ignis is going to have both our backsides if you don't get good marks next exam."

Prompto startles—the people on either side of him back up a few inches, giving him a bit more breathing room—and puffs his cheeks up, "Sending me home isn't going to help!"

Even as he's saying that, his attention turns down to his workbook and he finally starts working on his equations. Noctis settles back into his own seat and goes back to reviewing his literature work.

There's silence for a good ten or so minutes before Noctis feels his phone go off in his pocket. No one else seems to notice, due to the music from the stereo (some weird instrumental one of the Not-Classmates brought, claiming it increased focus). He frowns and checks the message, half expecting word from Ignis or Gladio.

Instead, he finds a message from... Prompto.

**From Blondie:** _Help I forgot the order of the equation for this? Did I do it wrong?_

There's a screenshot attached, to show what he was working on, and Noctis can only wonder how no one noticed him doing this. (In hindsight, everyone's attention is glued to their own study material.) He shoots Prompto a look across the table; the blonde just gives him puppy eyes and tries to look innocent. With only a vague roll of his eyes, he finally sends a response.

 **To Blondie:** _Really? You could have just asked. Also, you're missing the last bit. This is the right formula:_

He has to take a picture of his own, uncertain how to format exponentials into his phone and not wanting to confuse Prompto worse by using the caret. Prompto gives him a thumbs up and gets back to work without fuss.

A shorter beat of silence follows before his phone goes off again.

**From Blondie:** _Noct I'm bored._

**To Blondie:** _Do you want to deal with Spec's wrath? No? Then focus._

He expects that to work. Normally, provoking Ignis is enough to make Prompto reconsider whatever he's doing. Instead, he sends another message. This time it's a picture of... of... _what even is it supposed to be?_

**To Blondie:** _Prom, wtf is that._

**From Blondie:** _I saw it on the way home yesterday. It was on the corner by my place isn't it weird looking?_

**From Blondie:** _What's really weird is there aren't any kids in my area so like. Who else even uses sidewalk chalk?_

That doesn't tell him what it is. A symbol of some sort? An attempt at a drawing? Another picture follows suit; this time of a cat.

**From Blondie:** _I saw this little guy about a week ago. I was going to pick him up for you but his owner came around before I could._

**To Blondie:** _You can't just pick up strays? Also, I can't have pets, remember?_

**From Blondie:** _I was going to keep him at my place for you. It's not like I knew he had an owner he wasn't wearing a collar! ... what if that wasn't even his owner oh god Noct i got a cat killed_

It takes a lot not for Noctis to bust out laughing. He bites the inside of his cheek, hard, and gives Prompto a look, trying to tell him to knock it off. The blonde just grins and sends him another picture; this time, it's from King's Knight.

**From Blondie:** _Guess who pulled a solo 5* last night_

Noctis really shouldn't. He shouldn't, but two can play this game. He makes sure his volume is off before he opens the game, takes a screenshot of his team and quickly closes the game before anyone notices the bright colours and animations, and sends the screen.

**To Blondie:** _Yeah? Guess who still has a full team of max stat, max level 5-stars._

Prompto throws him a scowl, quickly flipping him off when he does, before responding.

**From Blondie:** _You are never going to convince me you didn't cheat to get those_

**To Blondie:** _Pure luck and skill, Blondie. Pure luck and skill._

Instead of rising to the bait, Prompto just sends him another screenshot. Of their last team battle in the app that ended in near disaster and it's Noctis' turn to scowl.

**To Blondie:** _Really? Really, you took a screen of that instead of helping us? You were the only person with a heal cast!_

**From Blondie:** _Hey I suggested we wait for Specs to want to play. His whole team is made of buffs and heals. You and big guy said it was fine don't blame me._

As Noctis is sending him another picture reply—intending to tell him to shove it and also remind Prompto that _he_ kind of failed pretty hardcore a few weeks ago—when his phone goes off with another text. Not from Prompto this time and Noctis flinches.

**From Specs:** _I hope everything is going well?_

He puts off answering Prompto to answer Ignis; waits a few seconds to make it seem like he had to dig for his phone, but still makes responding to his retainer a priority.

**To Specs:** _Yeah. Prompto's a bit overwhelmed, but he's... mostly on track._

**From Specs:** _... I trust that means you are also staying on track._

Well... he _was_. ... It's not like Ignis can prove he _isn't_ on track.

**To Specs:** _Everything's fine, Specs. Everything ok at home?_

**From Specs:** _As well as things can be expected. We will discuss this later, Gladio and I are on a short recess. They're getting ready to continue the briefing. We'll speak this evening_.

Noctis sends a quick confirmation, just in case they're already back in the meeting. He's only half paying attention when he goes back over to Prompto's window and hits send without double-checking anything.

**To Blondie:** _Specs said to get back to work._

There isn't an immediate response. When he glances across the table, Prompto's attention is in his lap—presumably on his phone—and Noctis can't see his face but... he does note that the tips of his ears are a little red. A few seconds later, Prompto excuses himself from the table and disappears around the corner, back towards Noctis' bedroom. One of their classmates gives him a curious look.

"What's back there?"

"My room. He probably just left something here last time." Noctis shrugs, not too worried about it. Prompto leaves stuff over all the time; Noctis hides it in his room so it doesn't get picked up and rearranged when it's left in the guest room. At least Ignis leaves _most_ of the stuff in his room alone, so... they just have a spot where Noctis hides all of Prompto's forgotten belongings.

He vaguely hears the others start talking, everyone obviously desperate for a small break from studying in favour of socialising. He hears a few of them comment about how Prompto is lucky, getting to be around Noctis so often, enough to come over. But, Noctis doesn't pay them mind, instead waiting for Prompto to come back or for a text to let him know what's going on.

A few minutes later, he sees Prompto leave his room and turns the corner down the hall to the bathroom. At that, Noctis raises a brow. His room has an attached bathroom... so why is Prompto going to the guest bathroom? He grabs his phone to ask as much—also to check on him. Probably just a stomach ache, but just in case it isn't—

Noctis nearly chokes when he opens his message log.

There aren't any new messages but he finally figured out why Prompto wasn't meeting his eye earlier. He'd _meant_ to send the screen from their game. He did. Really. That is _not_ what sent.

A few weeks ago—probably a month—he'd been texting Prompto. Late. Later than either of them should have been up, but Noctis was having a bad week and he was just... really bad at talking about that face-to-face. Prompto had helped him feel better, like he always did; and, likewise, had managed to keep the conversation going into more natural topics for them. Nothing too serious, but still stuff to keep Noctis' mind off other things. There was always... vague flirting. Where Prompto would compliment Noctis' eyes, or whatever he'd been wearing that day; the way he would hang off of Noctis' shoulders without warning, with no care to what people said, the way he'd spontaneously snuggle up for a surprise hug from behind and comment on how his hair smelled. (To date, he still remembers Prompto sounding disappointed when he'd switched shampoo; because suddenly, his hair smelled different. Not what he was used to. Noctis hasn't switched shampoos since then.)

Even so, he can't really say it _was_ flirting. He wasn't sure. He wanted to think it was and sometimes he almost brought it up. Other times, they'd do stupid things like send selfies—his personal favourite was shirtless selfies. He may have been self-conscious around Gladio, but _really_... no one could stand shirtless next to Gladio and _not_ feel self-conscious. At the very least, Noctis knows he has more muscle on him than Prompto and it's fun (kind of cute, too) watching Prompto's cheeks puff up and listen to him complain because he is, supposedly, incapable of putting on muscle, no matter how much he works out.

Point. A few weeks ago, they'd started another selfie chain. Prompto started with showing off his new sleep-shirt (chocobos. Where does he find all his chocobo merchandise? Noctis always forgets to ask.) and it had escalated pretty quick because _apparently_ he had matching boxers to sleep in. Noctis has literally never seen Prompto so ok sending a shirtless (mostly naked) selfie before; and, in a moment of very short lived courage, Noctis had remembered hearing about the Finger Challenge. A piece of dumb gossip floating around campus of taking naked selfies, using a finger to cover indecent parts. When he first heard about it, he really had thought it was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever heard; but, in those few seconds, it had seemed like a good idea.

Just a few seconds, before reality and logic caught up with him and, instead of sending the picture, he'd sent a message of approval for the boxers before turning his attention to trying to coax Prompto to go to bed since it _was_ almost three in the morning.

He _thought_ he deleted that picture... but, apparently he hadn't. And he'd just sent it to his best friend.

 **To Blondie:** _Fuck, sorry, I didn't_ —

He doesn't even hit send before he gets a new message. Two messages—a picture and actual text. It takes him a few seconds to even realise there's text, he's so busy staring at the picture.

Prompto's leaning on the guest bathroom door, jacket falling off his shoulders while his free hand pushes his tank top up above his chest, boxers resting around his thighs, jeans having been kicked off or just dropped to the ground completely.

It's not _just_ the fact his best friend happens to be his crush. It's not _just_ the fact he just sent him a nude. It's the fact Prompto doesn't look bothered by the way he's posing. It's the fact he looks nervous, apparently unaware he's biting on his lower lip, his eyes focused on his phone instead of in the mirror. And, a moment longer of staring, Noctis realises Prompto has _his_ jacket on, that it's falling off his shoulders. The shirt is Noctis' too—an old tank top he doesn't wear anymore; the one he usually loans to Prompto when he stays the night. (That kind of explains why he went into Noctis' room first.)

Noctis finally tears his eyes from the picture to glance at the text below it, trying to ignore what he can see of the picture above the text, trying to ignore that he finds Prompto wearing his clothes kind of (really) attractive.

 **From Blondie:** _You show me yours_

**From Blondie:** _I'll show you mine_

Noctis doesn't even have the mind to correct him right away. He closes his phone, quickly, before anyone looks over his shoulder. Given that no one is demanding answers, he's pretty confident no one saw. No one's paying him any mind in favour of talking amongst themselves. He stands, before he can think this through too thoroughly, before someone _does_ notice the flush on his cheeks, and excuses himself, supplying only that he's going to check on Prompto. He doesn't wait for any confirmation and heads down the hall. It takes him a second, a long second, standing outside of the guest bathroom door. A long second he spends wondering if he really wants to do this. If maybe Prompto is just ok with everything and this is just part of the selfie chain to him.

... Well. There's only one way to _really_ find out.

♥

As soon as Prompto sends the selfie, his brain catches up with everything and he nearly throws his phone across the bathroom. Instead, he hurriedly sets it on the counter. Maybe he can brush it off. Act like nothing happened. Noctis isn't answering him, so maybe... maybe that _was_ a terrible idea. Maybe he can laugh it off. The way he laughs everything else off. It's easier to flirt when he can brush it off as a joke, uncertain he'll ever be able to handle rejection. Easier to let Noctis think he's joking than face the reality that his best friend might not even like him that way.

He runs a hand through his hair, doesn't even have the mind to be annoyed that he just messed up the styling (it's not like he doesn't have spare gel here), and lets out a slow breath. Just laugh it off. That's the best course of action. ... He should probably put Noctis' clothes back, too.

He's careful when he folds the jacket, setting it on the bathroom counter gingerly. He's just pulling the tank top over his head, simultaneously looking for his jeans, when he hears a quick, short knock on the door and freezes. Probably one of their classmates.

"Uh, just a sec—"

"Prom, open the door."

Not a command. A soft tone, direct words, but... not a command. Still, Prompto hesitates.

"Please?"

An afterthought, but a... reassuring one. Prompto doesn't even have a mind to pull his shirt back down, instead setting it over the jacket and messing with his wristband. The jacket had upset the way it was sitting and he makes sure the marks beneath it are well hidden before he finally unlocks the door and turns the handle enough to invite Noctis in; an invitation that's readily accepted, when the prince slips in and quickly shuts the door behind him, leaning back on it and letting out a slow breath. His eyes stay on the floor for a long second before he tries to look up and, whatever he was going to say, is lost in a surprised expression. Prompto just cocks his head to the side in a confused gesture, "What?"

"You're... not dressed."

Instead of rushing to get dressed, instead of trying to hide the red spreading across his cheeks, Prompto shrugs one shoulder and tries to give a lopsided grin, "I mean. Nothing you ain't seen before, so—"

"Yeah, about that...."

His mouth snaps shut, anxiety building up for backlash. But... Noctis smiles at him. Anxiety melts into confusion and the familiar flutter of lightheaded happiness that comes with any sort of Noctis smile.

"You know... things don't work that way, right? I mean. You can't say 'show me yours, I'll show you mine' if you... already showed me yours. Just saying. So like?"

Prompto finally realises the smile is nervous. Like Noctis isn't sure about the situation either. So... he can totally still play this off. He gives a lopsided grin of his own, hoping it doesn't look too forced.

"I mean, guess that means you gotta show me, now, right?"

To his surprise Noctis actually does laugh. Not a full laugh, but he's obviously trying to keep from bursting into louder laughter and drawing attention to them, "You are trying _way too hard_ to be smooth. I know you're still a dork, though. Literally the only thing surprising me right now is that you aren't wearing chocobo boxers."

"Those are for sleeping in, thank you!" Prompto pouts for a moment at the teasing. He happens to like those boxers... still, this is good. He rolls with it, hoping to get the awkward bits out of the way, "Also, that wasn't a no."

Noctis is still chuckling when he shakes his head and Prompto pats himself on the back for a job well done.

"You're right. It wasn't."

A job very well done—wait, what?

Prompto imagines he must look surprised. He knows he does. But, Noctis doesn't react past another nervous smile before he's pulling his shirt over his head. Prompto doesn't have the mind to stop him until after he hears the jeans hit the floor and at that point he's trying to remember how to breathe.

He's seen his best friend shirtless before. That wasn't so unusual—it was almost normal. Noctis liked running around with his shirt when Prompto was around, likely because Prompto was the only person in their small group smaller than him. Even Ignis had more muscle definition than either of them and Prompto knew it was an uncomfortable spot for Noctis; so, if being shirtless around Prompto built any of his confidence then... he was ok with it. But this... this he is not used to.

Still, he can't stop himself from staring, quietly taking in the definition on his arms, admiring the beginning definition of abs, the prominent hip bones, the patch of dark hair—

At that point, he finally forces himself to avert his gaze. If he stares too long he's going to want to touch—he already does, wondering if the patch is as soft as the hair on his head just as much as he wants to touch everywhere else—and that's... probably going too far. Way too far.

Before he can clear his throat, before he can find his voice, before he can try to roll any of this off, he's painfully aware of the distance between them closing. Of feeling another person's body heat, just before he feels hands on either side of his face, gently turning his head so they have eye contact—eye contact for barely a second before Noctis closes the last bit of distance. It takes him a second longer to process what happened—the fact his best friend is _kissing him_ and... without even realising it, he's kissing him back.

♥

Noctis isn't sure why he thought this was a good idea. He could have just left it at kicking his jeans and underwear off to the corner. But, the way Prompto looks him over, the way he looks away with a growing flush across his face and Noctis figures... he doesn't have anything to lose. Not really, at this point. If they've already fucked up, he may as well fuck it up completely. So, he closes the short distance between them, takes Prompto's face in his hands and kisses him.

He means for it to be short. Just a quick brush of lips; but, to his surprise, Prompto's hands immediately come up to rest on his hips, pulling him forward in the process so their bodies are pressed together, and he becomes aware of the fact he's being kissed back.

It's a nervous gesture. Sloppy but... also kind of perfect. Even when they lean away from each other—Prompto still holding his waist, Noctis still holding his face—and there's an uncertain silence.

Prompto tries to give him a smile—it falls short of reassuring and just looks nervous and hopeful, like he isn't sure he's read the situation right, either. But... hopeful. Hopes he read the situation right and Noctis feels relief. Enough to give him a more confident grin, even though he's chewing on his lower lip. He answers the hope with another kiss—less hesitant, less timid, less impulsive—and Prompto responds with an eager enthusiasm that's... _him_.

The way Noctis always thought kissing Prompto would be.

Enough so that, despite wanting to keep the kiss going, Noctis ends up break it with a laugh. A relieved laugh, mostly to get the emotion out of his system and give himself a chance to find words. Prompto looks confused, but he's still smiling and soon laughs, too. He sounds as relieved as Noctis feels.

A moment longer and Noctis grins at him, hands moving from holding his face to gripping his shoulders. A familiar gesture, one he's used to give him reassurance before. A way to let him know things are ok. One that Prompto responds to with a more natural grin—the wide grin Noctis is used to seeing.

Before either of them can say anything, there's a knock on the door that causes both of them to jump, followed by a voice.

"Are you two ok? It's been a while... everything good?"

Before Noctis can find his voice or even a plausible response, Prompto speaks up.

"Uh—yeah! Yeah, we're good!" His voice is unsteady; but, he manages to give a nervous laugh, "Just—you know, stomach problems. Noct brought me my medicine, we were just waiting for it to kick in! We'll be out in a bit!"

"If you're sure... should the rest of us leave? If you aren't feeling good you should probably rest."

"If you all don't mind." Noctis cuts Prompto off before he can answer this time, giving him a sidelong glance to keep him quiet, "Sorry to cut the day short. Make up for it tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll let everyone else know and we can let ourselves out. Hope you feel better, Prompto!"

"Sorry... and uh... thanks, see you guys tomorrow!"

They wait for a while—listen to everyone else packing up, listens to everyone's 'goodbye's and 'feel better's and, even after the voices have left, they wait. A few minutes longer until they glance at each other and immediately start laughing, nearly falling over in the process. Noctis ends up leaning on Prompto and Prompto's leaning back on the counter—the only thing keeping them up right—and laughing until the nervous energy starts to wear out.

"Astral's mercy, I can't believe you used that as an excuse." Noctis is still laughing, hands braced on the counter behind Prompto and face buried in his neck to try muffling the laughter. Prompto just laughs in response and shrugs a little.

"Hey, my health issues just saved both our asses _and_ got us out of group study. So, far as I'm concerned, you can shut up." He's still grinning, there's no bite to his words and Noctis just rolls his eyes; Prompto apparently takes that as an invitation to continue, "You should probably get dressed. And kiss me again. Mostly kiss me again."

Noctis snorts this time, "You get us out of trouble and suddenly think you can start giving the prince orders? Don't be a smartass."

"Dude, seriously? Ok, a: when have I _ever_ treated you like the crown prince? And, b: you're still naked. I don't care _how_ attractive you are, giving commands while you are naked is _not_ effective. If anything, it is just reiterating that you should be kissing me aga—"

So, Noctis does just that. If it'll convince him to talk less, he'll give him as many kisses as he needs to. ...Also, he doesn't really see a problem with that plan. He grins against Prompto's lips afterwards, not bothering to move too far back, "Right. So. What was that, Prom?"

"... That you are cheating. A lot. And should still get dressed because that's not fair."

"You are in your boxers and you want to tell me _I'm_ cheating by being naked?"

"Being naked is very clearly cheating when you have an unfair advantage."

Noctis gives him a long, disbelieving look, tone drawling when he finally responds, "Ok, so... you can very easily just kick your boxers off, too. Then, I'm not cheating."

Prompto starts to open his mouth to argue, thinks on it, and closes his mouth again. Even then, he gives a disgruntled, exaggerated sigh, " _Yeah_ , I could... but, if I don't pass this test, Specs is going to kill both of us. Or just... you know. Never let me come over again. If we—by we, I mean _you_ —kicked everyone out, we kind of need something to show for it."

Ok, he kind of has a point. Reluctantly, Noctis pushes off from the counter to start getting dressed and tosses Prompto his jeans when he grabs his own.

"Fair enough—" He cuts off when a brilliant idea goes off in the back of his mind. Prompto makes a questioning noise; he responds with a grin, "So let's make a deal."

The blonde looks wary; but, curious enough to take the bait and gives a slow nod, "Ok...?"

"I'll help you study. We stay on task, Specs shouldn't have a problem with you staying over tonight. Deal part: You get a kiss for every test you pass. Sound good?"

"... That is not a deal, that is bribery."

"That wasn't a no."

Prompto's quiet when he finishes pulling his clothes on—well... his jeans. He puts the shirt he steals from Noctis back on and the jacket without thinking about it and Noctis just gives him an amused smile, waiting for his answer.

"... Two kisses for every A?" Prompto sounds tentative, like he's not sure he's allowed to barter. Noctis gives him a little bit of extra incentive.

"Three."

"Deal." Prompto agrees, eagerly, and... for once, Noctis is actually kind of expecting him to stay on track for study time.

Of course, thirty minutes later—thirty minutes they actually did manage to stay focused—they're both sprawled out on Noctis' bed, with their books scattered on the bed and floor and them tangled up fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you spot typos, friends! And as always, thanks for reading ♥ love you all ♥


End file.
